Movil Azul
by Black-Zola
Summary: Nadie sabe como, Mato Kuroi y Black Rock Shooter han desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. Solo su movil llegaron a encontrar:el movil azul cargado de mensajes.-mi primer fic en BRS-
1. Chapter 1

Iepale! la verdad es que tenía ganas ya de subir algo a Black Rock Shooter y bueno... a ver que tal me sale este primer intento!

espero que os guste^^

* * *

_Móvil Azul_

_La desaparición de Mato Kuroi_

* * *

_Hola Mato! _

_Mira que el libro por accidente se me ha caído el libro del pájaro al agua del baño y ahora tengo que comprarme uno nuevo..._

_¿Que tal esta Black Rock Shooter?_

_Te espero en la tienda de libros a las cinco_

_espero que vengas^^_

_Aoi _

* * *

Yomi estaba al lado de Yuu y Kagari,escuchando las palabras del inspector.

-Lo único que encontramos en el último lugar donde fue vista fue su móvil...¿alguna se sabe la contraseña?

-Yo creo que si...-dijo Yomi mientras cogía el teléfono. Tecleo unos números cuyo significado solo ella sabía y vio que el móvil se encendía. Vieron que tenía muchos mensajes leídos y sin leer, y ninguno era publicidad de la operadora,era de un numero que nadie conocía.

-Que raro... Mato suele borrar para meter su música...-dijo la madre entre sollozos, que estaba siendo consolada por su hijo,que también estaba destrozado.

Ya era mas de una semana sin la alegre Mato.

-Seguro que no sabéis nada? Ni un detalle

-Solo se que la última semana ella estaba mas rara que de costumbre- dijo Yuu- es mas, al último entrenamiento no fue

-Justo el día de su desaparición-dijo Yomi- además ese finde iba a ver concierto de su cantante favorita- ella también sacaba lagrimas. Esperaba no desbordar a Dead Master.

Las chicas se fueron del lugar y ya cuando estuvieron muy lejos, Yuu hablo.

-Nada...ni Strenght sabe nada... no esta ni siquiera Black Rock Shooter en ese mundo-dijo Yuu golpeando una piedra del camino que reboto contra la farola.

-Tranquila-dijo Kagari- tiene que haber una solución... ¿un agujero dimensional?

-Desde que se resolvió el cubo, todo sigue normal... seguimos como siempre, no ha habido ningún cambio brusco...

-¿ella no habrá querido irse con voluntad,no?-dijo entre lagrimas Yomi

-no creo...sin el móvil y una carta de despedida a ninguna de nosotras, eso es mas falso que el tele-tienda- dijo Yuu, que conocía muy bien a Mato

Yomi palpo su bolsillo. Tenía el teléfono de Mato con ella. No sabían y menos entendian que había pasado.

Tampoco se dieron cuenta de que alguien las seguía a una distancia peligrosa.

* * *

¿como se ve?

¿como se siente?

¿Que paso con nuestra querida Mato y Black Rock Shooter?

Solo yo lo se ;)

espero que os haya molado^^

agur =)


	2. Chapter 2

_Móvil Azul_

_Leyendo los mensajes de Kuroi_

_(porque la curiosidad mato al gato)_

* * *

_Hola Mato:_

_al final no viniste, mala persona! me tuviste esperando toda la tarde. Al final me la compre sola, y eso que quería ir de cena contigo... da igual _

_¿sabes porque?_

_¡por que te quiero invitar a cenar por ahí!_

_¿a que es buen plan?_

_Te quiero ver en la puerta del centro a esta hora..._

_no me falles_

_besos,Aoi_

* * *

_Hola Mato:_

_se que estas muy liada con el asunto de black rock... pero...¿podrías prestarme un poco de atención?_

_Que yo te quiero mucho~_

_besos Aoi_

* * *

_Hola Mato:_

_¿Que te pasa conmigo? ¿porque no quedas? ¿Temes de que Yomi se entere? ¡Si ella no te quiere! Esta todo el rato con Kagari, ¿Que mas te da?_

_Mira...lo hablamos en el café dentro de dos horas_

_Me da igual que faltes a baloncesto_

_nos veremos,Aoi_

* * *

Aquel fue el último mensaje que recibió Mato antes de desaparecer. Se fijo que todos los mensajes eran de una tal Aoi. Nunca la menciono. ¿seria una antigua mejor amiga? ¿como sabía de la existencia de Black Rock? ¿como que su amor?

Todo era realmente confuso, ya que pensaba que Mato se lo contaba todo... ¿que había echo mal? Tenía que relajarse... ¿pero quien demonios era la chica esa? ¿estaría ligada con la desaparición de Mato?

Una gran multitud de preguntas bombardearon su mente, pero se libro de ellos cuando noto que el móvil de Mato brillaba. Había recibido un mensaje.

* * *

_Yomi~_

_deja el móvil en la casa de Mato y déjala en paz._

_Ella ya no te necesita ni a ti~ me tiene a mi~_

* * *

Leyó y releyó el mensaje una y otra vez, sin comprender... ¿Como era que Aoi sabía que tenía el móvil de Mato si ni Kagari lo sabía?

Tenía que preguntar cuanto antes quien era esa chica...

* * *

-¿Aoi?- la madre se quedo pensando durante unos segundos- ¡Tsuki-san! Ya ni me acordaba de ella... era una amiga y compañera de Mato de su otro colegio...

-¿Que fue de ella?

-No se... la verdad es que al final perdimos de la nada contacto con ella...

-¡Gracias!- dijo antes de marcharse corriendo para que no le preguntara ella nada

-¿que hacías preguntando de ella?

Se fijo que delante estaba Yuu, con cara de pocos amigos

-Es que...

Y enseño el móvil azul de Mato Kuroi.


End file.
